Mi más dulce caída
by Maira Lily
Summary: Spoiler 5x04   ¿Cómo vivir cuando ya no queda nada más que el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue? ¿Cómo seguir adelante cuando esos ojos por los que perdiste tu esencia ya no son para tí?


Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del creador de Sobrenatural. Eric kripke

Mi más dulce caída

Como cada mañana y casi inexplicablemente, el sol florece entre los escombros de lo que una vez fuera la humanidad. Con su luz blanquecina baña las calles, las ruinas, lo poco que queda con vida. Mis ojos se abren con suma lentitud cuando un rayo de luz les da de lleno. Como ya es habitual dos gruesas lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, arrastro mis pulgares en su busca, para apartarlas de mí. En mi cabeza reverbera el suave batir de unas alas que mis ojos jamás verán de nuevo. Es tan lejano ese recuerdo que casi parece un sueño.

Es hora de levantarse, me deslizo como un gato hasta mi pequeña cocina, intentando no tropezar con todas las cosas que riegan el suelo. La cafetera burbujea llenando lentamente la jarra, la agarro con la diestra y vierto su oscuro contenido en una taza. La leche se une a la mezcla y el abundante azúcar suaviza el brebaje. El olor a café me inunda las fosas nasales, esto te hace aparecer de entre mis recuerdos. Veo tus brillantes ojos verdes y tu sonrisa que ilumina más que el sol. Un suspiro escapa de mis labios, el mero recuerdo de tu voz consigue convertir mis piernas en mantequilla. El negro café traspasa mi garganta y curvo los labios en una mueca de desagrado. En realidad esta bebida es demasiado amarga para mí pero si con eso puedo verte qué importa.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el silencio que pronto será sustituido por los murmullos apagados de las personas que pueblan el campamento. Un pajarillo canta a lo lejos, sonrío, aún en estos días hay esperanza, aunque haya que levantar las piedras para encontrarla.

Termino mi café disfrutando de las últimas gotas de ti. Quisiera que este momento fuese eterno, poder beberte y saborearte lentamente. Hasta que mis labios se entumeciesen y mi lengua corriese el mismo destino. Giro sobre mis talones encarando el marco de cristal que me muestra el exterior. Aparto las cortinas suavemente y dejo la taza sobre la encimera. La actividad en el exterior comienza a surgir y con ella ese tan conocido cosquilleo en mi estómago, ya falta poco. Los cuchicheos se extienden, arden más rápido que la pólvora, pero mantienen siempre un tono apagado. Centro mi vista en la cabaña frente a la mía, mis manos tiemblan descontroladas, la emoción recorriendo mis venas. La puerta se abre dándote paso al exterior, al verte un suspiro escapa de mis labios. Porque eres tú, el que robó mi corazón y mi alma, al que tanto amé, amo y amaré.

Acaricias tu cabello despreocupadamente y ruego ser tu mano para poder hundirme de lleno en ti, en tu piel dorada. Alzas tu mirada al cielo que se torna azul pálido, tus esmeraldas fijas en una nube. Dios sabe cuánto ansío ser ella, captar así tu mirada de algún modo, soñar que te pertenezco. Bostezas sonoramente sin ocultarlo siquiera, la confusión me golpea duramente. Yo quería ser tu mano para poder tocar esos labios que son el más dulce manjar que jamás he catado. Me imagino siendo aire deseoso de ser respirado por ti, colarme entre tu ropa y lamerte sin descanso siendo un soplo de brisa.

Me retiro de la ventana cuando desapareces entre los brazos de una morena inusualmente hermosa. No tengo derecho a pedirte que la dejes pero me consumiré internamente si no aparto los ojos de tan tierna escena. Casi sin darme cuenta mis pies me arrastran hasta el salón depositándome frente a una cómoda que ha tenido tiempos mejores. Mi mano acaricia tu rostro en el retrato que corona el desvencijado mueble de forma inconsciente. Solo me percato de ello cuando las lágrimas comienzan a surcar mi rostro con malicia. Hace unos años ni siquiera sabía qué era llorar y la tristeza era una desconocida para mí. Ahora el llanto es mi amante y me acaricia con sorna dejando tras de sí sus saladas semillas. Con gesto cansado me deshago de ellas pero es difícil pues casi parece que sean parte de mí.

Alargo el brazo y enciendo un viejo gramófono de aspecto ceniciento, una suave melodía emerge de sus entrañas de latón, inundando la estancia. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa desde que la música comienza a sonar hasta que me siento en el suelo. Ni el que pasa desde que comienzo a tararear hasta que me llevo un cigarro a los labios e inspiro con fuerza su esencia. Las notas suaves del piano se cuelan en mi corazón, lo miman y lo sumen en una tristeza inusitada.

Cuando me doy cuenta sonrío tontamente, sonrío ante mi rutina diaria. Beber y fumar hasta que se me nuble la conciencia, de ese modo puedo verte y tocarte, sentirte bajo mi piel como antaño.

Calada tras calada la habitación se desdibuja, perdiendo el sentido que alguna vez tuvo. Lo que antes eran muebles y paredes son ahora manchas confusas de colores que no entiendo. El cigarro se acaba y su humo gris otorga a toda la situación esa pizca de sentido que necesita. Lentamente cada objeto vuelve a su sitio. Aquella lámpara de mal gusto metamorfosea en unos brillantes orbes verdes, que son mis dueños desde que se clavaron en mí por primera vez. El espejo del fondo reluce como nunca antes lo ha hecho porque ahora es una sonrisa de dientes blancos y labios de ensueño. En el momento en que las notas del piano se convierten en una voz grave, que consigue teñir de carmín mis mejillas en el acto, sé que res tú.

Con paso lento te plantas ante mí, tu mirada usualmente arrogante, llena de amor. Cierro los ojos inhalando tu aroma una mezcla entre whiskey y colonia barata. Pero para mí es la mejor fragancia, la que baña tu piel. Me embelesas, me atrofias la mente y los sentidos y es por eso que no me percato de tu cercanía. Y al sentir tus labios presionando sobre los míos me sobresalto. Por suerte no he olvidado cómo se hacía esto, mantengo los ojos cerrados, preservando la magia, alzo los brazos rodeando tu cuello, acercándome a ti, cerciorándome de que eres real.

Lo que comienza como una inocente caricia poco a poco avanza hasta convertirse en algo decadente. Sonrío dentro del beso cuando tus manos se posan en mis caderas, casi no recordaba lo mucho que te gustaba estrujarme entre tus brazos. Lames mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar yo los abro al instante, sabes que no lo necesitas. Mi cerebro desconecta por completo y lo único que siento es tu respiración sobre mí. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, no sabes lo mucho que he ansiado este momento. El instante en que tú y yo fuésemos uno de nuevo.

El beso termina, muy a mi pesar, por ello abro los ojos con suma lentitud es entonces cuando nuestras miradas se enfrentan. Verde contra azul, esmeraldas contra zafiros, el cálido paisaje del Edén contra el cielo infinito.

Tus labios se posan con suavidad en mi frente ejerciendo una leve presión, la dulzura del gesto contrarresta la pasión de la que, hace unos instantes, éramos presos. Suspiro con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento, alargando la sensación al límite. Mi pobre corazón se hincha de felicidad, sustantivo que creí haber borrado del diccionario. Me recreo en tus manos que delinean mi rostro, haciendo especial énfasis en el mentón, tus largos dedos descienden por mi cuello trazando breves círculos sobre la nuez de Adán.

-Lo siento.-Tu voz es apenas un susurro gutural pero me cala hasta lo más profundo, hasta mi mustio corazón que ha revivido con tu calor.

El ardor que acunaba a mis ojos se traslada a mi garganta atacando allí donde tú has depositado tus caricias. Apoyo mi cabeza en tu hombro e inspiro profundamente intentando aspirar todo lo que pueda de ti. Cuando tus robustos brazos me rodean me siento caer desde muy alto, desde una esponjosa nube que surca el cielo dichosa. Pero no me aterra caer, hace unos años me hubiera puesto a temblar ante la mera idea, ahora no me parece malo en absoluto. Porque tengo la certeza de que al caer tus brazos me arroparán e impedirán que se rompa lo poco que queda de mí.

Me centro en tu acompasada respiración que me inunda los sentidos y me sume en un sueño libre de pesadillas. Hace tanto que no tengo uno de esos, uno en el que aparezcas junto a mí mirando al horizonte como hacíamos antes. Solo tú y yo. En mi subconsciente comienzan a aparecer extrañas formas de colores llamativos que se entrelazan entre sí y que vagan libres como si no hubiera nada más importante. Me veo a mí mismo cabalgar sobre una de ellas, las más brillante y radiante de todas, la única que es verde. Verde como el prado, verde como las esmeraldas, verde como las manzanas, verde como tus ojos. Es curioso pero estoy sonriendo, en mi absurdo sueño sonrío como si fuera idiota, me encojo de hombros ante tal visión, tal vez lo sea. Camino apartando las formas con las manos y dejando atrás ese maravilloso mundo en el que vuelo entre tonalidades verdes. Algo capta mi atención, una luz cuyo fulgor me ciega pero me incita a que la toque, a que me bañe en ella. Sin miedo camino los dos pasos que nos separan y me lazo a su ardiente vacío.

Un murmullo lejano, similar al zumbido de una abeja, se cuela por mis oídos, supongo que éste debe de ser el culpable del incipiente dolor de cabeza que me acabo de descubrir. Con pereza despego los párpados a sabiendas de que no me va a resultar agradable lo que vea. Por el olor he descubierto que estoy en la cabaña del médico y no puedo evitar resoplar fastidiado cuando lo veo caminar de un lado a otro. Si me vuelve a decir que deje de robarle analgésicos no respondo de mis actos. Él no lo entiende, no comprende que la única forma que tengo de verte es así, inflándome a pastillas que Dios sabe cuánto hace que dejaron de ser efectivas. La puerta se abre y la luz se cuela por el hueco, serpenteando. Una sombra la eclipsa casi por completo y no quiero ni puedo evitar mirarla. Paso a paso se acerca a la camilla con cada ruido sordo que producen esas botar al chocar contra el suelo mi corazón se contrae.

-Podrías haber muerto.-Tu voz reverbera en la habitación y se apodera de todo cuanto toca. Alzo la vista despacio, captando todos los detalles que puedo antes de llegar a tus ojos donde sé que moriré.

-No es la primera vez.-El llanto está más cerca de lo que creía.

-Yo…-Tu mirada deja de recorrer los muebles y las infinitas agujas que hay en el estante sobre mi cabeza y se centra en mi rostro. Tu indecisión me resulta hermosa, todo tú eres hermoso.

-Si tuviera que morir éste sería un buen momento para hacerlo.-Te interrumpo deliberadamente dejando atrás el respeto que debo tenerte como jefe, porque nosotros siempre fuimos más que jefe y subordinado.- Tranquilo, no pienso hacerlo. Prometí que viviría, que te protegería, que lucharía por los dos. Aunque hasta ahora solo haya sido un estorbo.- La sonrisa amarga que corona mis labios duele en mi pecho.

Te acercas más a mí, tus labios en mi oído, tu respiración sobre mi rostro y todo yo vibrando de emoción.

-Lo siento.-Esas palabras que salen de tus labios arrancan las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de su escondite pero esta vez es distinto porque no duelen. Mi cerebro no da crédito a lo que acaba de presenciar y lo repite una y otra vez en busca de un suceso coherente que haya podido confundir. Pero tu mirada es sincera y la forma en que limpias mi rostro con tus pulgares lo dice todo por ti.

Cierro los ojos a la vez que se mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa, nunca creí que volvería a sentirme así. De nuevo tus pesadas botas delatan tu posición, caminas hacia la puerta. Te paras en el marco y me miras, entreabro los ojos para verte sonreír justo antes de que te vayas.

Lanzo un grito al aire porque soy incapaz de contener la alegría que siento. Agarró la margarita que has dejado sobre mi regazo al acercarte a mi oído y la acerco a mi nariz, grabo en mi memoria este olor porque será el que identifique contigo de ahora en adelante. Porque el blanco es esperanza, el amarillo emoción y una flor ligada a un lo siento el principio de un largo fin.

-Te amo…

Fin


End file.
